


I Miss the Rain

by Bunlie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Rain, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunlie/pseuds/Bunlie
Summary: Post s6 Shiro and Keith are resting before another day of piloting the black lion back to Earth and get to talking





	I Miss the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Tick | Second  
> Dobash | Minute  
> Varga | Hour  
> Quintant | Day  
> Phoeb | Month  
> Deca-Phoeb | Year
> 
> Hello out there. I'm not really much of a fan fiction writer, but S6 inspired me and I have a fic in mind. So here, have a test piece while I try to figure out these boys

Black was quiet now, her equipment only running what they needed to survive. Every quintant they were getting a little closer to Earth and a little further from the reality that Keith had known for three deca-phoebs now. Space felt more ‘home’ than Earth had, but maybe that was just because of the black paladin sleeping quietly just beyond his own makeshift cot.

Shiro had hardly been awake since his soul had been joined with clone-Shiro’s body. It worried Keith at times, but in the astral plane there had been no sleeping, no resting, just a constant stream of consciousness accompanied only by Black. Just a few minutes had been all he had experienced of the vast emptiness, Keith could only imagine what it must’ve been like to be trapped there.

It had been six quintants since their journey had begun. Without the ability to make wormhole jumps, they were looking at least a phoebe or more before they were even within visual range of the Milky Way, and at that distance it would just be a speck on the artificial horizon, still phoebes away at the speeds they were going.

“Do you know what I miss most about Earth?” Shiro’s sudden words startled Keith. He’d had always been like this, completely awake before he’d even opened his eyes.

“Commander Iverson?” Keith supplied helpfully, earning a lopsided grin from Shiro, who was still very much attached to the pillow he was laying on.

“Rain.” Shiro sighed.

“Rain?”

“Yeah… before Kerberos, when it would rain and wash out flight training, I loved the down time we spent together. Reading, sparring, playing games, it didn’t matter, I miss those carefree afternoons.”

“We can still do all those things. We can call up Pidge right now, I bet you anything, by now, they’ve downloaded hundreds of books just for fun.”

“Keith, I- that’s not what I was trying to-. I mean, that sounds wonderful, but it’s not the things we were doing that I miss.”

Keith heaved himself out of his cot, toes curling at the cold metal beneath his feet, and passed the distance between them, sitting on the edge of the mattress. “Then what about it do you miss?” he asked, gently tugging on a tuft of Shiro’s white hair.

“I miss how carefree those days were. I know we can still do everything we used to, but we can’t go back to before Voltron, I can’t go back to who I was before Kerberos, and whenever we’re not defending the universe, it feels like we’re letting everyone down. I miss being able to enjoy the rain not just the rain itself.”

“I promise Shiro, when we get to Earth, you and I, we’re going to enjoy some rainy afternoons. The others are going to spend some down time with their families while Sam and Coran start making plans, we can make arrangements to travel somewhere.”

Shiro’s smile was heartbreaking as he attempted to sit up, difficult when he still didn’t really know how to move his remaining limbs properly just yet. After a moment’s struggle, he gave up, and wrapped his arm around Keith, pulling him down instead. “Thank you, Keith.”

The pause between them was awkward for just a moment, Keith deciding whether or not he wanted to get back into his own bed. Instead, he tucked himself deeper into the crook of Shiro’s arm and sighed. “You ready to get up or can we sleep some more?” he asked.

“Five more minutes?” Shiro’s whining had them both laughing, until, without thinking, Shiro kissed Keith’s forehead and stunned both of them back into silence. “Hey Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you too.”


End file.
